


Bond's Thicker Than Blood

by istehlurvz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Gen, Protective Touou, Satsuki and her boys, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Touou High (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istehlurvz/pseuds/istehlurvz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Satsuki's boy's come to her rescue, and the 1 time she returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond's Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I write most of these things at work, and I work a lot. So updates will be frequent. 
> 
> Un Beta'd, I apologize for mistakes.

When Aomine’s phone chirps he pulls it out in the middle of practice. Tossing the ball he had been dribbling casually behind his back, sinking it in the basket with ease, he thumbs the new message open. Tuning out Wakamatsu’s overzealous annoyance directed towards him with practiced ease he glances at the sender. _From Satsuki_ it reads.

_Huh,_ he thinks, _It’s weird that she didn’t show for practice._ Especially since she was always on his ass about attending.

The gist of the message makes his stomach bottom out. Numbly closing his phone he grabs his bag from the sidelines and tears out of the gym before any of his teammates can comment.

Running through the hallways of Touou Aomine counts doors until he’s on the opposite side of campus where the girl’s locker room is located. Mentally cursing whoever thought it was a good idea to put it so far from the main gym, he knocks. Hearing a muffled sound from the other side he promptly stops giving a shit about ‘decency’ and the obvious ‘No boys allowed’ sign and pushes the door open.

“Satsuki?” He calls out, rounding the corner.

When he finds her she’s sitting on a bench, pink hair pulled over her shaking shoulders and wearing only her underwear. A surge of protectiveness washes over him and _god_ he wants to punch something or some _one._ This, unfortunately, was not a new occurrence. It started happening in middle school when she had begun to fill out into every sleazy guy’s wet dream. Satsuki had always had trouble with other girls, but it was in Teiko when the bullying became more frequent. Taking her clothes was crossing the line though, and the very real possibility of her being assaulted if he hadn’t decided to stay for practice made his blood run cold.

_Women,_ he thinks, setting his bag down gently, _Can be so fucking cruel._

Crouching down in front of her he calls her name again with a softness he only reserves for times like these. Somehow she manages to make herself seem smaller, hands covering her face she lets out a small sniffle.

“You shouldn’t have left practice.” She says after a moment. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“We’ve known each other since we were brats; I don’t think there’s anything I _haven’t_ seen.” He says, pleased with the somewhat wet laugh it elicits.

After a beat she wipes her face and lifts her eyes to meet his with a wobbly smile.

And then her face starts to crumble again.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong Dai-chan-“she says with a sob and Aomine hates that she’s treated this way with every fiber of his being. He _hates_ that he’s been powerless to stop it.

Leaning forward he wraps his arms around her in a fierce hug, burying his face in her pink hair as sobs wrack her body.

He remembers vaguely of a time when they were children and she had scrapped her knee. He hadn’t known what to do at the time as fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she wailed. He had hugged her then like now. Noticing that, for such a strong girl, she was very small. Clinging to the front of his shirt and soaking his shoulder with her tears.

When her sobs finally reduced to small hiccups he pulled away slightly. Pecking the top of her head with a rare show of affection, he stood and grabbed his bag.

“Here, I brought you something to wear. It’s gonna be huge on you though.” He says, pulling out an extra pair of sweat pants and his Touou jacket.

Handing her the clothes he turned slightly and averts his eyes in an attempt to give her some shred of privacy without downright leaving. A few sniffs and some rustling later a quiet “How do I look?” had him turning around. Her hair was a mess and her eyes red rimmed and puffy, tear tracks still visible on her usually flawless skin. His clothes were enormous on her and frankly the whole picture was hilarious.

He still didn’t feel like laughing.

Pasting his trade mark leer on his face he replies, “Sexy as hell, as always.” Her laugh loosened the fist he hadn’t known he was making, tension bleeding out of him.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” He said, shouldering his bag.

“But Dai-chan, what about practice? I needed to go over some data with Imayoshi-san too-“She said softly, using the long sleeves of his jacket to wipe her face.

“Coach called it an early day, everyone’s probably gone already.” He lied. Like hell he’d let anyone see her in this state. There would be blood in the water if the team found out. Touou’s basketball team was very protective of their manager.

“Oh…” She seemed to shrink even smaller into the oversized garments.

Rolling his eyes he snagged her around the shoulders, leading her out of the locker room. “Come _on_ , I’ll even let you treat me to ice cream.” He mutters.

“Not a chance in hell Aomine Daiki.” She snorted from his side, finally sounding more like her usual self.

“Thank you.” She says softly after a while, his arm draped over her shoulder still and hers placed around his waist.

Thinking it over, he finally asks the question of the hour, fed up with sitting by idly and letting his best friend get tormented.

“Who was it?”

“Dai-chan,” She sighs, “It’s not important. And besides the team will murder you if you get suspended or kicked off the team.”

“Who. Was. It.” He repeated, this time not a question.

She sighs again, resigned, and tells him everything. About the group of girls that targeted her the first day of school, the looks, the comments, the pranks. After a while she tapers off and gives his side a hard squeeze and nails him with a look.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Aomine lets out a long over exaggerated sigh.

“Okay fine, you don’t have to nag so much. _I’ll_ buy the ice cream this time.”

Satsuki gave him a confused look for all of 2 seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles, detaching herself from his side.

\--

The next day Aomine was extremely pleased with himself as he caught a certain group of girls very obviously making an attempt to stay 50ft away from Satsuki at all times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of a 5 times fic. There will be six total. Basically Momoi is really fuckin important and all of Touou's basketball team thinks so too.


End file.
